Spellbound
by ChainsawLollipop
Summary: Daryl Dixon is in love with the new girl My first submission


Spellbound

I feel his eyes on me as I walk through the woods. He's so sexy and strong,crossbow over his shoulder. He's been watching me with those gorgeous crystal blue eyes. I know he wants me; I see him in camp when he thinks Im not looking. He doesnt know I want him too. My dreams every night are of him wrapping his powerful arms around me, taking me. I wake up tmost nights needing to feel his hands on me.

I know he is watching me, has been since I came into camp. I just want him to take me, I hear a noise behind me. Its him I can feel him there.

He'd been watching her, wanting her since she stumbled into their camp. Everyone thought he didn't think about stuff like that. Well he's a man isnt he? But there really hadn't been anyone for him to direct his…feelings towards. Until she showed up looking so beautiful even through the dirt. At night he dreamed of taking her and doing all the things they all thought didn't enter his mind. He suspected she wanted him too. More than once he caught her sort of half watching him. Now he saw her walking alone; she seemed to be the type who liked to be alone. Kind of like him.

He followed her into the woods. He knew she sensed his presence; she turned around and smiled. Before he even knew it was happening, he wrapped his muscular arms around her and kissed her. Hard. She kissed back with equal passion leaving him breathless. He held her tight against him and whispered in her ear.

"Youre mine now Princess"

He comes up behind me taking me in his arms "shh.." he says "You dont want anyone hearing us" turning me around he looks into my eyes. "I been watching you girl I know you want me" his eyes narrow then before I can speak his lips are crushing mine,his tongue in my mouth. I kiss him back with equal passion. His lips still on mine he carries me into the tent.

He sits me down on the cot and sits beside me. "I got you now you ain't getting away from me" he whispers in my ear. He trails kisses down my neck, licking and nipping as I unbutton his shirt. He quickly removes it as my hands run over his chest. I run my tongue over him tasting his skin nearly driving me crazy for him . He pulls my head up so he can kiss me again. His kisses are incredible leaving .me breathless and helpless as he crushes his lips into mine, his tongue tracing my mouth. He takes my head in both hands and looks right through me with his crystal blue eyes and I melt.

"You've never done this before have you?" I shake my head. I always wanted my first time to be perfect but until I met Daryl I'd never met anyone that I ….desired. I knew the first moment I saw him. I was meant to be his.

He kissed me again and held me tight "you really sure you want this Princess?"

"Yes I want this I want you Daryl I" he cut words off with another kiss then he took my tank top off and my bra. I lay back on the cot as he runs his tongue down my neck with his maddening little nibbles until he reaches my breast. He takes it in his mouth sucking and running his tongue over my nipple. I moan as he moves to the other and rises to kiss my lips. He unbuttons my shorts and pulls them off and then quickly removes my panties.

His eyes dance over my body and I feel myself blush.

"Why you blushing?" he smiles.

"Nobody's ever seen me naked" He kisses me.

"Nobody but me," he says as he licks a slow trail down my belly. "Good Lord woman you're beautiful" He spreads my legs apart, his tongue running up my thigh as I moan. "You taste so good I think Im in heaven" I giggle a little and he looks up at me, his eyes narrowed in that way of his that makes me crazy.

He gently opens me. I suck in my breath as he slowly inserts his finger inside. "So tight" he says moving his finger in and out. "am I hurting you?" I cant even speak; all I can do is moan

"D-Daryl.." He puts in a second finger while his thumb found the very top of me and I moan again. He looks at me again through my spread legs and dips his head between them "relax" he says as his tongue found my wetness "d..d..Daryl.." I moan.

"You taste so damn good" he licks me long slow strokes up and down and I bite my fist to keep from screaming his name out loud. I know how much he is enjoying me grabbing my hips and pulling me closer to him "damn girl you're so wet for me" concentrating his tongue at the top ; a second later he pulls away. I sit up and unfasten his jeans; he isn't wearing underwear.

I'd never seen a man naked either and I looked at him my Daryl standing over me. He was so incredibly handsome all those muscles so strong. My eyes were drawn to his lower half however. I touched his manhood making him moan. He knelt over me roughly kissing my lips ."Are you ready Princess I reckon its gonna hurt some whether you are or not" He spread my legs wider and I felt the tip of him enter me. He waited a second. "trying not to hurt you" He kissed me and I could feel something tearing, breaking as he pushed all the way inside. I wrapped my legs around him and he buried his face in his neck.

"Fuck me Daryl!" I say and he started moving "damn girl you're so tight" I was moaning, not caring if the others heard us. He was biting my neck then he turned us over and put me on top. "Oh my God Daryl" he was rubbing me as I moved I could feel it "oh shit Daryl youre making me.." I didn't get to finish my sentence; he sat up wrapping me in his arms and we exploded into each other.

By now I wouldn't have cared if they were all outside listening to us; nothing mattered but being in his arms, his face buried in my neck. Then he put his forehead against mine,.

He looked directly into my eyes. I was drowning. "You belong to me forever" I could hardly speak, "yes" I said. But I didnt have to answer he already knew: I was his from the moment he saw me. Tell me you love me princess" he whispers in my ear

"I love you" I whisper back and he kisses me sending shivers through me. All rationality and fear of this crazy sexy redneck left me. His kisses left me breathless, his touch sent sparks of electricity up and down my spine. How could this be happening? I wondered. Id lost everything to the outbreak. I kept everyone at a distance; couldnt bear losing anyone else. But there would be no denying now, no more isolating my heart. I knew he'd never leave me, would die to protect me.

I drown in the crystal blue of his eyes melting at his touch. He breaks the kiss to stare into my eyes. "You love me too?" whispering in my ear then gently biting it "huh princess" I kiss him again even harder "you know I do" and he holds me even tighter, kissing every inch of my skin driving me insane.  
"youre my reason" he says "for everything"

I look into the crystal blue eyes the man who has claimed possession of me, my mind trying to wrap itself around what he has just told me: "You belong to me forever" Words I wanted to hear from the first moment I saw the handsome damaged redneck. His woman. Forever. It meant everything. I felt tears of joy running down my face. "Why ya crying princess aint ya happy?" I nodded and kissed him. He kissed me back leaving me breathless, weak in his powerful arms. "Good cause I love ya"


End file.
